


In another universe you would have loved me(maybe you can in this one too)

by gleek_runner



Series: Mission V.A.L.E.N.T.I.N.E [18]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Grant Ward Redemption, Grant is working with Shield again, Hunter is team Skyeward, Lincoln and Daisy are a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: "Do you think she could have loved me?"





	

"Do you think she could have loved me?"the words escape his mouth without even realising it.Hunter raises an eyebrow at his partner.

He was definetely the worst person to answer that.

Mainly because Hunter-along with Bobbi-were the only ones who didn't even have to forgive Ward when he began working for S.H.I.E.L.D again.They gave him every right to have acted the way he did and even defended him against Coulson.

At the same time,however,they understood why the rest of the team hated him.Why the all felt betrayed.Especially Skye.

Oh God,Skye was the worst.

"I think she did"Hunter stated taking a sip of his beer"I mean,I'm sure she did it.Hell Quake has actually stated that she loved you"

"I don't mean that"Grant continued"I mean the real me not the traitor of Shield,the ex-perfect soldier"

"One day you'll realise that these two are the same person"Hunter mumbled.In a way they were,weren't they?Both versions were practically identical with the only difference being loyalities.

So unless Skye had fallen love with the idea of S.H.I.E.L.D she could have easily loved Grant Ward.

"She hates me"

"I used to say the same for Bobbi and look at us now"Grant chuckled at his words and to Hunter practically shoving his wedding ring in his face"All I'm saying is that if Sparky can do it,so can you.What is left to loose?"

"My dignity and some teeth"

"Still good enough"

(And so Grant took the most horrible decision and confronted Skye about his feelings.Not to get into much detail but Sparky:0 and Grant:1)


End file.
